A Husband's Duty
by DwDoJo
Summary: It was unusual to see Gray shopping since most of the time it was Claire who did the shopping. To make it more interesting, he enters the women's personals aisle. But that's not weird for a husband right? -oneshot- Just for Fun!


**Another one shot! But it's going to be short and sweet. I heard this experience from my cousin which sparked on a good idea a few days later… Let's just say that it actually happened, except for the fact that she didn't know the guy and he didn't know her. **

**ANYWAY, using HM characters for MFoMT. Let's have some fun. Oh yeah, I know there are no **_**cell phones **_**in the game and you wouldn't expect them to have them, but in this they shall.**

**---**

**A Husband's Duty**

**---**

Gray sat quietly on the couch, reaching for his coffee mug sitting on a small table next to the sofa. Taking a sip, he looked up from the newspaper to find his wife's eyes staring at him through the bathroom door which was slightly opened for her to see. He stared back with a raised brow, wondering what was wrong with the blonde woman whom he called, wife, honey, dear, or basically Claire.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, standing up from the couch and setting down his coffee. "You told me earlier you had cramps. Are you okay now?"

Claire's grim voice answered. "Nooo…" He didn't respond as he knew things weren't to go well after hearing her voice of sudden death.

Her voice suddenly changed as he thought he could see her smiling. "I have a request, dearest Gray."

The blacksmith thought hard about this simple statement. Claire was rather… well, he wouldn't say it, but rather demanding… in a nice way. And she was kind, but is incredibly vicious at certain points, ready to bite your head off because of how strong and high and mighty she was, though cute. He wasn't to sure about this request for he felt that this request might be different than the others.

But either way, for his beloved, he must do what a husband needs to do. "What is it, Claire?"

---

Karen sat behind the counter of the store where her father normally sat, ready to get customers on credit or somehow get sick and run out to the back. The store was neutral, customers coming and going, some picky of their pickings. And here was Karen, watching with a bored poker-face, drowning in a pit of boredom. _I'd rather be cooking right now for Rick and all his chickens…_ She thought as her fingers drummed against the hard wood desk.

The bells to the door rang and she caught sight of Gray. It was strange to Karen since she normally would see Claire come by instead to do all the grocery shopping and … shopping. But this was Gray who hardly was seen shopping. Also to make it interesting, he seemed… anxious, as if he was ready to get things over with.

Karen didn't want to make things obvious to anyone that she was watching Gray, so she fiddled with her fingers, her eyes slyly tracking Gray as he weaved through the rows of items. She watched him pass some of the older women in town, one being her mother conversing with the customers.

Then looking around, he entered a certain aisle which made her head fully rise and forced her to lean to the right of her chair. He had entered the personals section. Personals for girls. You know… their NEEDS.

Karen sat back again on her chair thinking, _it's not unusual for a husband to pick out his wife's sanitary pads and tampons now, right? _Then she recalled that she needed to stock up some of her own. It was getting around the time where she would start her periodical menstruation time.

Standing up from her father's chair, she walked leisurely toward the personals section, but quickly caught a glimpse of Gray and hid behind the corner of the shelf to have her observance of Gray and his intuition on womanly needs.

He looked quite distressed, probably since he had never seen that personals for women could take up a whole shelf from wall to wall with different varieties and what not. He dug out his cell phone from his pockets and dialed home.

Brrrrriiinnngg. Brrriiiiinnng. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Gray."

"Oh, did you get my pads and tampons?"

"Yeah… about that. Umm.. Which ones would you like?" His brows scrunched together as he scanned over each brand.

"You know .. The ones with wings."

Gray blinked. "Wings? What wings?"

"Oh goodness. Those flaps."

"Flaps?"

"Gray, don't you know anything?"

"Really, though! Which one do you want?!" He quietly yelled into the phone, his face starting to show aggravation.

"Wings and flaps are the same thing, Gray. Just look on the corner of the package. It should be there."

"Wait, just give me a moment." He looked at them again and felt stupid as he stared at each brand. "Uhh.. I think most of the have wings…flaps…"

"Okay, it has to be overnight, too. I think it's going to be heavy soon."

"Uh.. Overnight?" He looked again, but couldn't tell which one was overnight. Overall he couldn't tell the difference at all.

"Yes, overnight."

"Okay…" Gray felt so unsure about the selection now. All the packages were the same shape and perhaps the same size too..

"And the tampons.."

Gray inwardly groaned to find there was a round two to this.

Karen, feeling sorry for the flustered orange top, walked over next to him and began looking. She noticed Gray had noticed her arrival and began to fluster, his face shading to match his own hair color.

"Claire, I don't get it. What do you mean by that?" He yelled in a whisper. He would've said this is complicated, but he didn't want to sound like a dimwit who didn't know these things… until learning them now.

Karen, who had heard the conversation, picked out the ones that she knew that Claire bought all the time. Knowing that blonde farmer, if he picked out the wrong thing due to his intuition, his head would be ripped off which would be considered that Claire had spared him (after all they were married).

Gray sighed as he hung up on the phone. Rubbing his temples he mumbled, "How frustrating…"

"Here." Karen shoved the needed items to his chest. "Those are on the house."

Gray blinked at the items in his arms and asked, "Karen, why on the house?"

"Consider yourself spared. I don't want Claire killing her own husband tonight." Karen answered, chuckling as she walked away.

---

**Yeah, I just wanted to type this down in story form just for the fun of it. I thought Gray and Claire were perfect for this role. And Karen… that was very nice of her.**

**Review if you liked it. Say not a thing if you didn't. Simple as that! -smile-**

**- Do Jo**

Recently: I borrowed Rune Factory 2 from a friend. I'm gonna play it today.


End file.
